Freeing Honey
by emil.reyes
Summary: Honey wasn't the luckiest girl in the world since her mother passed away. Until her aunt came along...


Honey wasn't the luckiest girl in the world. However, she was the prettiest and sweetest person you could ever meet. One time I went out shopping with Honey, because I saw that my poor niece didn't have any decent clothes. After shopping for three hours, she broke down and told me that she didn't want to go home to her dad and step mother. She went on and on about how her step mother wanted her gone and her stepsisters didn't like her either. The sad thing was that my brother, her dad, would pick his wife over his daughter. It broke my heart to hear her say that he loved his wife and her daughters more than his own daughter.

On the ride back to her house, I was thinking and I decided to take her home to my house so she wouldn't have to suffer at her dad's house any more. "As if my so-called dad would care", she mumbled. Those words tore my heart in half. "How could my brother be so stupid as to pick a woman over his own blood", I asked myself. Honey just sniffled and looked at me almost as to start crying again but instead she just stared out the car window and changed the subject. She randomly began talking about school and some parties she was invited to. There was one specific one she kept talking about because everybody was going. It was going to be like a ball meaning everyone had to dress nice. However, it was in three days and she had nothing elegant to wear. I told her I would work something out so that she could go.

When we arrived at Honey's dad's house, I started a huge argument with her dad while she packed all her belongings in plastic trash bags because she didn't have any regular bags or suit cases. After the humongous argument with my bone-headed brother and his pig-faced wife, we agreed that Honey should live with me for the remainder of her adolescence.

Finally at my house, unpacking Honey's things, I realized that she really had nothing to wear to that party. I couldn't even make a decent outfit out of her clothes and mine combined. That night I told her that I would take her dress and shoe shopping the next day for whatever dress and shoes she wanted.

Honey was so excited the next day that she woke up extra early to make me breakfast. I really appreciated it even though she didn't have to do that. Poor girl has already been through so much her life that she should be the one resting and having breakfast in bed.

Honey is the prettiest girl ever. She gets it from her aunt, of course. Everything she tried on looked perfect on her but it was her choice to pick whatever she wanted. She said she wanted to look perfect for once in her life.

After about five hours, she tried on this glamorous blue dress with silver jewellery and shoes. It was the most stunning dress I have ever seen. Oh how the emotions kicked in. For a second I couldn't believe how much she has grown. It felt like just yesterday she thought boys were stupid and icky. Now boys were going to be all over her.

"How do you like it?" She asked. "You look beautiful!" I told her. She smiled and told me that for the first time in about ten years, she felt like a princess again. I was so grateful for helping to put a smile on her face and that she was my niece.

The next day, Honey got dressed in her new dress and I took her to the party in a white limousine just because I wanted her to feel like it was her special day. When we arrived at the party I told her to take care and be careful like her mother would've told her. And once again she smiled that million-dollar smile that I love to see and she stepped out of the car. I watched as she made a grand entrance, everyone was staring at her like she was actually a real in the blood princess.

After the party, I went to pick her up. When she got in she screamed a very excited scream. I couldn't help but laugh and ask her what happened as we drove away.

Excitedly, she told me how she met this boy named John and she danced with him all night. It turned out the John was the prince of Sarona, a very small island in the Caribbean. She also told me that John invited her to go out with him. I was a little hesitant at first however because I didn't really know the guy and I was starting to take the place of a surrogate mother to her. I thought to myself "How could I say no to this poor girl who has been through hell ever since her mother passed away". I immediately gave in of course, after meeting John. Turned out that he was a very respectful, handsome young boy and I could trust him with my Honey. Today, John and Honey are married and she is now the Queen of Sarona and John is the king. She sends me post cards everyday thanking me for making her life a dream. I am truly happy, even to this day, that I helped Honey live happily ever after.


End file.
